"Monica Wilder"
Summary Sean and Julia are looking for a nanny. Sean wants to turn to Christian for support after his hidden desires are revealed. But, Chistian is pre-occupied with his own worries about being too fat. Recap Christian pulls into the parking garage in his new orange Lamborghini, which he's matched his shirt to. The gay disco theme continues, as he's blaring "He's The Greatest Dancer". *chortle* Sean is a little put-out as Christian informs him he was able to afford the car via the sale of their practice and it cost $230,000. And the car has a color TV in the dash so he'll "never miss an episode of Oprah". Sean is cute as he shows off his new ride, which gets "60 miles to the gallon". Sean shows off the nifty cow-patterned baby seat he got for the impending arrival. He tries to gives Christian a beeper for when Julia's water breaks, as his presence at McNamara births is a family tradition. Christian rejects the beeper at first as they are for "plumbers and drug dealers" and it "ruins the line of his jacket". Sean explains he wants a doctor there that he can trust. Liz and the other nurse Linda are watching porn and giggling. It's Christian on YouTube having sex with a woman like a freak. Apparently, one of his lady friends published the "naughty doctor" video on YouTube. Liz tells Christian that his "fat ass has been downloaded six thousand times". Christian is ok with the sex tape, but really upset because his gut looks like "Jabba the Hutt". Julia's at home just chillin' with her now-giant belly. She and Sean oil up her stretch marks. They discuss how they're hiring a night nurse. Julia has concerns about the hiring of a nurse, and Sean tells her that he's learned they don't give parenting medals for being up all night. Christian wants Sean to operate on him and extract his stomach fat . They battle back and forth, as Sean tells him to diet and Christian marks his stomach up with a magic marker to identify his "problem areas". Christian feels dieting is retarded and that they're in the "quick fix" biz. Sean feels he is being superficial, seeing as his best friend is having a handicapped son in a few days. Christian goes to the gym and his trainer is not happy with his physical energy blaming him for not hitting the gym more often. He finds out that Dr. Mike Hamoui is also a busy plastic sergeant and in a much better shape than his. Christian later meets Dr. Mike Hamoui in the gym's shower and wonders about his ass and abs and how did he get them, but finds out that Mike is ten years younger than him, works out everyday and follows a very difficult diet of -not eating-. Christian runs into Matt in the gym, Matt is spouting some Scientology acronyms and Christian tells him to avoid Kimber. Matt tells Christian that he can't have him in his life right now, as he's an SP (suppressive personality). Sean and Julia interview the perky night nurse called Monica Wilder that Sean will be banging soon. She prefers to refer to handicapped children as "handi-capable". After the interview, Sean drives Monica home because of the excessive rain and she's all sympathetic and in a short skirt and Sean is eyeing her triangular mystery. There's some discussion of the bump on her nose. Sean starts talking about how Monica has to enjoy her life before having kids as they put a stop to all of it and there is a bit of flirting here an there. The next scene we see Sean and Monica having sex in a motel room. Sean totally ruins hybrids for America by telling Julia on the phone that it ran out of gas and the engine shut down. Monica Walder walks around in her midwestern panties. Sean lets her know that it would be inappropriate if she worked for them now. It later turns out that Monica had been sleeping with the father of the last kid she night-nursed, she also thinks she's ugly and that Sean reminds her of that guy. Sean then suggests his professional help. Sean preps the night nurse for surgery, and basically everyone of the staff (including Christian) finds out that he sleeps with her. He keeps protesting that she merely has a deviated septum. Christian is annoyed because Sean wouldn't do lipo on him but is fine with facially reconstructing his sideline hoe for free. We get some lesbian tension in the break room as Michelle makes Liz some espresso. And Liz tells her of what she saw in the parking lot and offers her a listening ear which apparently Michelle dislikes. Back at McNamara's house, Sean is trying to put the crib together when Julia tells him Monica is going back to Akron with her new face and not working for them. Sean's all anxious and Julia tries to comfort him, after kissing Sean stops Julia and says that they should wait before they resume their sexual life. Liz and Christian are in surgery and exchange some rather funny dialogue about how Liz thinks Christian is tubby, and Christian knows she treated his YouTube appearance as "jerk-off" material. Christian mentions Liz's "gunt" and wow, it goes there. Michelle strides into the room, demands that talking about one's sexual life is forbidden in the work place and fire Liz for what she called "sexual harassment". Michelle implies that Liz has fantasies about her, and Liz insists that she knows what she saw and she won't let Michelle's gay-shame cost her her job and calls Michelle a "dick" on the way through. Sean backs Liz up and Michelle counters by asking him how he would feel if she spread rumors about him and Christian being lovers. Michelle says that Liz is a threat to her authority and her marriage while Sean explains that the staff loves her, but they love Liz more and if she fires her - she will be badly affected. Christian goes and gets ass liposuction from Dr. Mike Hamoui. Christian asks Mike to make sure he gives him an eight pack so his "cum gutters" run deep. Sean and Julia interview a male night nurse called Sawyer with his own physically growing disorder. Sawyer corrects Julia calling the child "handi-capable" by saying it's like referring to him as "height-challenged" and advises them not to tiptoe around the kid's condition. Sawyer expresses his dissatisfaction of the fact the Sean will operate on baby Connor and Sean politely gets rid of him but not before Sawyer gives a very touching speech to Julia about the whole matter. Sean apologizes to Julia about Sawyer and suddenly her water breaks and she's transferred to the hospital to have her baby. She needs to get a Cesarean because the baby's in breech. There's a tense wordless birth scene. Julia realizes that Sean isn't really there for her and she grabs his head while in pain. Afterwards, at the nursery window Sean's daughter freaks out when she sights Connor's deformed hands and runs away, Matt follows her and tells his step-dad that she's gonna get used to the situation. Christian shows up finally. Christian apologizes to Sean for not being there, and Sean tells Christian he needed him. And finds out Christian was out having the surgery and leaves the nursery window. Music Guide Category:Nip/tuck Category:Mediamass Category:Frozen Category:Justin Category:Lady bug Category:Tenchi muyo